<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永不回顾/Point of No Return by OldGrayWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475885">永不回顾/Point of No Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf'>OldGrayWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1945年决斗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永不回顾/Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2014年的文，当时有很多奇怪的想法。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>      第一回合，阿不思就落在了下风。</p><p>      他不适合这种场合。他做了太长时间的教师和情报工作者，坐在书桌后面阅读文件，或者带着兜帽在暗巷里交换秘密资料。他的魔法是优雅的，审慎的，精妙入微的。在变化，雕饰和渗透方面，他的技巧无人能敌。如果魔法的终极目的——如同某些浪漫主义的诗人所言——是使用女神赋予的力量去模仿、去创造、去歌颂自然的话，桂冠将毫无疑问地落在他的头上。</p><p>　　但他的对手全然是另一种风格。盖勒特·格林德沃的魔法是为撕裂与毁灭而生的。它自战场上来，每一个音节间都带着死亡的回响，唯一的目的就是杀敌。他的风格既不精巧，也不深奥，他把那些优美的枝节都舍去了，以换取粗犷、赤/裸、压倒性的强力。他经验丰富，知道摧毁比掌控更轻易，杀戮比束缚节省力量。</p><p>　　他们致礼完毕，举起魔杖，格林德沃的身后出现了风的囚笼，而阿不思面前袭来万丈巨浪——就在那一瞬间，阿不思意识到，他恐怕要辜负全欧洲的希望。</p><p>　　这早已不是精致的魔法获得欢呼的年代了。他能让指间盛开最娇艳的兰花，连花瓣上的露水都栩栩如生，可一个最粗疏的火球术就赢得了竞赛。盖勒特恐怕是变不出鲜花了，他满目是硝烟和枯骨，未必记得花蕊的模样，但是他在毁灭之道上已然登峰造极。欧洲派邓布利多来和格林德沃战斗，他们派一顶圆盾来斩断一柄长剑，派一只天鹅来咬死一匹豺狼。在某种意义上，他们难分高下，可古往今来，哪有文明能战胜野蛮，哪有水晶能击碎了顽石的呢？</p><p>　　阿不思飞腾而起，腐蚀性的海水吞噬了他的一片袍角，他落在场地边的高塔上，把开始燃烧的外袍甩到一边。酸水击碎在石墙上，留下大片喷射状的灼痕。</p><p>　　格林德沃也飞了起来，他早已撕裂了风的纠缠，好整以暇地停在空气里，看着阿不思狼狈地落在他的塔上。纽蒙迦德的石墙闪烁着绿光，黑痕迅速地消失了。</p><p>      “你输了。”他讥诮地说，低沉的声音在整个城市上空回响，几十年如一日的傲慢，不留一丝余地，甚至不屑加上将来时态。即使阿不思保持着最冷静的心态而来，也无法阻止怒火在胸口燃烧。</p><p>      “你说得太早了。”他只能这么回答。</p><p>      “拜托，”格林德沃索然无味地说，他的魔杖在手里旋转，冷峭的灰白色旋风，像断骨削成的枯花，“阿不思，你可不是那些蠢蛋。结局就在那里，走出第一步，我们就能看到。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“走出第一步，我们就能看到结局。”阿不思说，“预言术就是这么发挥作用的：现存资料的搜集，逻辑的链接，推导到最远的结论——星辰只是指引我们方向罢了。”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“那么，卡珊德拉。”盖勒特说，带着他一贯的懒洋洋的笑容，突然凑近过来，双唇在阿不思耳边碰了一下，“我走了一步，给我做个预言？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“依我看，”阿不思一本正经地说，笑意在他的眼睛里闪烁，“你会有好运。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>      “你无法用弹竖琴的手指扼杀一头狮子，”格林德沃说，他漂浮得比尖塔还要高，居高临下的看着阿不思，他亮金的长发在魔法的波纹中翻涌，像黑暗世界中一面璀璨的旗帜，“你的技巧是有用的，老朋友，但找错了方向，需要有人告诉你怎么做。”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>    “他们对自己的天赋茫然无知，”盖勒特说，在书房里激动地大步来回走动，挥舞着双臂，“把天赐的权柄用于削土豆，整理花园，消除脸上的雀斑——他们的技艺没有用对地方，找错了方向，无法发挥出力量！需要有人引导他们，掌控他们，告诉他们该怎么做！”</em><br/><em>他回过头，神采奕奕，紧盯着阿不思的眼睛。</em><br/><em>      “你会帮助我，阿不思，”他说，亮蓝色的眼瞳如同天光映入深海，“我们告诉他们该怎么做，你和我。”</em><br/>　　</p><p>      阿不思没有说话，他握着魔杖的右手大幅度地挥舞，一瞬间似乎什么都没有发生，下一刻，环绕着整个场地的高大的针叶林间劲风激射，无数坚硬如钢的针叶狂蜂般向中心的格林德沃扎来。</p><p>　　格林德沃没有做出躲闪，他眼看钢针袭来，在第一枚针尖碰到他俊美的脸颊之前，一圈水晶般泛着涟漪的透明坚壁出现在他身周，数万钢针在同一时间发出折断的脆响，以更凶猛的姿态向四面八方弹射回去。</p><p>　　阿不思再次做了一个挥洒的动作，针叶林发出不堪重负的嘎嘎锐响，几乎半数的树木都光秃了，另一波钢针如同一团亮银色的飓风席卷而来，裹挟着前一波危险的碎片向格林德沃扑去，这一波浪潮同样击碎在坚壁上，却没有再被弹射。无数尖锐的针尖死死叮咬在水晶壁上，扭动着向内突进，格林德沃被一个由无数尖刺组成的银黑色球体包裹在其中，内部发出令人毛骨悚然的巨大刮擦声。</p><p>　　有那么一会儿，似乎黑巫师就要被这钢球给吞没。但随后，格林德沃的身影变得清晰了，他周身无形的防护壁慢慢向外扩大，每一寸突进都有一层钢针在哀鸣中被空气碾碎，外围的针尖前赴后继地涌上前，闪亮的碎末从天空中簌簌而下，像一场晶莹的初雪。</p><p>　　几个瞬息之间，格林德沃与寒冷的空气间只隔着最顽强的一层针叶了，但是他球形的水晶壁上也布满了蛛网般的裂纹。阿不思高举着魔杖，每一枚针尖都在磨损的瞬时得到修复，以更强大的力量向破损的防护罩内挤压。格林德沃伸出双手，钢针造成的裂痕迅速弥合，闪烁着消失不见。两人陷入了古怪的僵持之中。</p><p>　　这动态的平衡持续了数秒，突然，格林德沃向外推出双臂，阿不思的魔杖向下疾挥，水晶罩轰然炸裂了，大量尖利的碎片和剩余的钢针一起爆射出去，而阿不思腾升至更高空，似乎想躲避弹射——格林德沃猛然抬头，看到另一波蓄谋已久的针叶以遮天蔽日之势向他俯冲下来。</p><p>　　那一刻，没人能看清发生了什么事。以格林德沃为中心，似乎有一颗恒星在空中爆炸了，红白金交错的巨浪弥漫了整片场地，致命的钢针飞散各处。格林德沃和邓布利多遥遥对峙于半空中。他们之间隔着森冷的高塔，环绕四周数十米的树木全部只余残损的枝干，空气中浮动着金银交杂的齑粉，烟雾笼罩中黑灰的地面上，每一处都交错着密密麻麻的钢针。</p><p>      “很好，”格林德沃说，他华丽的长披风被爆炸和尖刺扯破了，裸/露在外的手背和侧脸上留下了几道尖利的血痕。他扯下披风任其飘落，伸手划去脸颊边冒出的血珠，深蓝色的眼睛里腾起一股幽暗的焰火，“这就比较有意思了。”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>　　阿不思一度怀疑，是格林德沃本人推动了那个关于“天敌”的流言。人们说格林德沃惧怕邓布利多，说邓布利多能结束这场战争——他做了什么？一个小有声誉的炼金术学者？一个低调的威森加摩陪审员？一个曾指挥过小型自卫战斗的英国教授？阿不思知道他曾有能力胜过格林德沃，可除了格林德沃，除了戈德里克山谷的山毛榉，除了1898年7月的阳光下盛放的雏菊和罗樱草，还有谁知道？阿不思把他破碎的家庭，他夭折的梦想，他血脉里狂飙突进的力量一起封锁在了他印着格兰芬多徽章的厚教案里，专研最和平的魔法和最精微的奥术，每天一千次告诫自己远离荣誉。他将野心蓬勃的阿尔压缩在温文尔雅的邓布利多教授的躯壳里那么久了，自己都已经遗忘，以致于知道他有多强大的，定知道他曾多罪恶。</p><p>　　然而格林德沃想要什么呢？阿不思不认为他会害怕自己。他曾是天才的，卓越的，璀璨的，但在格林德沃面前，他也是热忱的，卑微的，乖顺的。别开玩笑了，盖勒特，你感到害怕吗？对那个在老槐树的浓荫下主动向你问好的阿尔？对那个在冰冷的石碑上战栗地任你亲吻的年轻人？心怀愧疚者恐惧，盖勒特·格林德沃是不会害怕的。</p><p>　　他想要什么呢？一场胜利？一次碾压？一个绝妙的机会好同时拗断欧洲的希望和老相识的颈骨？阿不思从没真正明白过这个人的想法，他也不打算去明白了。</p><p>　　他挥动魔杖，血液在身体里沸腾，头脑却冷静地如置冰窖。他的狂风如铁盾撞上闪电之矛，一片被震碎的风刃截下了格林德沃一簇头发，另一片却拐了一个回旋从他肩头擦过，他的鲜血滴在纽蒙迦德五芒星型的塔顶一角。空气中一股炙热的重力袭来，阿不思闪身出现在数米之外，半秒前站立的砖石被烈焰轰成碎末，又飞快地复原了。</p><p>      “我最得意的作品，永不损毁的高塔。”格林德沃说，低语声和刀刃划出的高亢颤音一齐出现在阿不思身后，阿不思用最极限的速度冲向空中，几乎当头撞上一道无形的大网。他奋力疾停，一群白鸟取代他撞在网上，被尖锐的细丝分割成漫天血羽。阿不思向相同的位置甩出一捧飞舞着蓝色蝴蝶的玫瑰，蝴蝶顿时被切成了磷粉，玫瑰花瓣却完好无损地穿过了。他又向丝网掷出数十柄匕首，这些尖锐的利器纷纷穿过空气，向下掉落。</p><p>      “没有任何东西能在她身上留下疤痕，”格林德沃继续说，随着令人牙酸的钢丝摩擦声，又有两张丝网出现在阿不思左右，四面巨网同时压缩，不紧不慢地向内收紧，“她的魔力源自于关在塔里的巫师本身。囚犯一天存在，就一天不能摧毁这座高塔。因为他无法胜过自己。”</p><p>　　阿不思在半空中停住，无形的巨网把他堵在了广场正中，他魔杖中每隔一瞬就飞出数十只毛色鲜亮的蜂鸟，他得以根据它们被切碎的位置判断巨网的距离。只是几句话的时间，丝网已经切到了他眼前和上下方数尺，他身边环绕着浓重的血雾。</p><p>      “如果你在等我称赞你的设计，”阿不思平淡地说，他苍白的面颊溅上了蜂鸟的血沫，显得惊心动魄，“那个，还有这个，都是我见过最恶心的魔法了。”</p><p>　　“哦，这个，”格林德沃说，“只攻击生命体，不受物理攻击影响。这个确实挺好用的。”</p><p>　　“复活石，”阿不思犹豫地说，“据说有人用它制造阴尸。”<br/>　　“我们不这么干，”盖勒特轻描淡写地说，“我可不喜欢阴尸，没有脑子，只出蛮力。有生命的敌人更灵活，更危险。我一直想发明一个区分的魔法，你明白吗？让它能分出对方有没有生命力？”<br/>　　“你是说，让魔咒自动判断周围的目标有没有生命？”阿不思问，他的注意力被转移了，皱着眉头在羊皮纸上涂写，“在侦查方面倒是挺有用的，我们可以做一个小的侦测魔法，然后添加到召唤咒或者守护神咒上。”<br/>　　“如果你现在改变主意，阿不思。”格林德沃说，他漂浮在阿不思面前，蓝眼睛在血色的映照下显出狂野的紫色，“不想被切成碎末，或者被扔进下面那座高塔里，我会不计前嫌，愉快地伸出接纳之手。”</p><p>　　丝网贴近了阿不思身侧，他感到几缕切碎的头发划过鼻梁，魔杖顶端窜出最后一只云雀，在出现的瞬间就被撕裂了，他持魔杖的右手被淋漓的汁液染得深红。致命的丝线在每一寸皮肤上方不远流动，细致，精巧，比他能想象得更充满控制的韵律。</p><p>　　如同蝴蝶落在花瓣上。他无法自控地想。</p><p>　<em>　“他们说我不会控制。”盖勒特抱怨说，神情与其说是不满，不如说是愤恨，“他们说我是怪物。”</em><br/><em>　　“你不是。”阿不思安慰他，“我知道你不是。”</em><br/><em>　　“我能分辨别人的评价，”盖勒特说，他仰头看着枝叶缝隙间的阳光，玩弄着手指，“我确实不能控制我的魔法，这是我的弱点，我应该——”他滑动了一下魔杖，头顶的榕树发出一声巨响，一截粗壮的树干砸在了他们身边。</em><br/><em>　　“你应该温柔一点，”他们滚在草地上笑了几分钟后，阿不思说，“带着感情去使用你的魔法，耐心的，怜惜的，让你的魔法如同蝴蝶落在花瓣上，如同亲吻落在，”他脸红了，“嗯……”</em><br/><em>　　“如同亲吻落在双唇上？”盖勒特说，挑起眉毛，“这可怎么办，我也不会控制这个。”</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>　　“你最好别动，”格林德沃说，语气简直是暧昧的，“不然我手一抖，你就要被切成三千个整块了。”</p><p>　　“这比我想象得要精致。”阿不思说，听起来比自己内心更镇定，“几乎不像你了。”</p><p>　　“哦，”格林德沃笑道，“这可很难感谢你，我不耐烦那个，这是它的杰作。”</p><p>　　苍白细长的魔杖在他指尖晃了一下，阿不思感到肩膀上割裂的压力。</p><p>　　“老魔杖。”他说，“哦。”</p><p>　　“我是它的主人，很久了，”格林德沃说，“不过我想你早就知道了，不是吗？就算不知道也该猜到，必然会有这么一天的。愚蠢的人不知道他，迟钝的人不争取他，而有些明明有机会的人，却自己放弃了。”</p><p>　　“你有机会获得它，”他说，脸上带着温情的笑容，“现在，你也仍然得到机会分享它。阿不思，我是诚心的。”</p><p>　　“我也说一句诚心的话，我早该说了。”阿不思说，觉得在人生中无数个不眠的长夜里，从没有一刻如同现在这么清醒，这么坚定，这么怒火万丈，“盖勒特·格林德沃，你是个怪物。他们是对的。”</p><p>　　他毫不怀疑盖勒特会在那一瞬间挥下魔杖。在万千钢丝收紧的刹那，他听到一声清锐的长鸣，肩头传来温热的压力——他出现在纽蒙迦德塔另一个畸形的尖角上，肩上趴着一只娇小的凤凰雏鸟。</p><p>　　“我的朋友，”他对凤凰喃喃说，“你的时机把握得也太精准了些。”</p><p>　　格林德沃在灰暗的半空中转过身来，周身一半是阴影，一半是血色。</p><p>　　“好吧，”他说，“准备好迎接死亡了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>　　如果让阿不思自己评判，他会说他并不了解格林德沃。</p><p>　　是的，他们在人生成长的关键时期凑到了一起，在有数的几个闷热的夏夜里交换了彼此兴奋的，未成熟的灵魂。这固然是很亲密的，可即使不与尼克·勒梅相比，这也是人生中再短暂不过的一段时光。而若要从中提炼出什么，阿不思只能表示，在上个世纪末，他发现盖勒特·格林德沃是个天才、阴谋家、蛊惑者和自大狂——可这是全欧洲都已经知道的事实了。</p><p>　　但奇怪的是，他认得格林德沃的魔法。</p><p>　　并不是他们曾经躲在小阁楼里争论过的咒语理论——即使它们还存在，也早已被升级了；也不是那些关于风格与力量的老生常谈——那在现下毫无帮助。而是，几乎难以解释的，他感受到魔法构造中流淌的概念，咒语切换时展现出的节奏：那些脱离风格标签的，更深层的东西，他觉得无比的熟悉。</p><p>　　阿不思把凤凰放在衣袋里，原地抛出一个大范围的忽略咒解咒，两张大网从空气中浮现出来，在他靴子尖下凶险地擦过。他几乎直觉地向下方空隙处滑去，另外两张网在他头顶十字形夹了一个整圈，同时落了空。他横向退出数尺，抱着尝试的心态向身后四张交错在一起作势欲扑的大网抛出一团尖叫着的厉火，魔鬼的火焰成功把它们点燃了。这些金属无法分割的丝线快速萎缩枯黑，从空中落下，在荒芜的地面上引发了熊熊大火。</p><p>　　格林德沃没有再召唤出相同的罗网。他拔身而起，瞬间出现在阿不思上方，魔杖上闪出金红的光束，如一柄长剑般当头劈来。阿不思反射式地用相同的魔法挡了一下。金红和亮蓝色的两柄虚无长剑的剑刃重重击在一起。僵持了一秒，阿不思的剑刃突然从中弯折出九十度角劈向对方的面孔，格林德沃的剑刃一分为三切向阿不思的手腕，但这同时进行的突袭都没有得手，两人都早有预料般跳了开去，残余的光束向两个方向激射，无声地撞在两面青铜盾牌上。在空气中留下数道耀眼的视觉残影。</p><p>　　他们脚下原本已是扎满了尖刺的枯木林，如今却成了一片火海。有生命的火焰跃跃欲试地向上腾窜，钢针被高温烤的吱吱作响。</p><p>　　阿不思停在原地没有动。他急速地思考，同时越发觉得，除开一开始使他惊讶的几个力量型魔法，他对格林德沃的魔法构造与施法节奏简直摄神取念般了然于心。他在记忆中搜索着，起先有点茫然，随后猛然意识到：令他熟悉的，并不是几十年前那个遥远的少年盖勒特，而是现在的自己。</p><p>　　他和格林德沃分道扬镳已经有数十年了，再也没有过联系。他们为不同的目的设计魔咒，用不同的方式提升技巧，在不同的场合参与实战。他们的立场相对，风格迥异，目标冲撞——</p><p>　　但天杀的，梅林诅咒的，该遭厉火焚烧的现实是，五十年来第一次交手，他们的思路竟然如此相似，他们的节奏竟然如此默契。</p><p>　　这和所有尘封的往事没有关系，和那疯狂的两个月没有关系，和任何黑白颠倒的理论也毫无关系。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　“有些人注定是要在一起的，天生如此。”盖勒特说，语调一半是强迫，一半是恳求，“别听你弟弟那些傻话。跟我走，阿不思，我能感觉到，你也能感觉到。我们怎么能分开？”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>　　“你可以去你想去的地方，”阿不福思在墓碑边上说，“这里没有人再需要你了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>　　阿不思用力挥动魔杖，地面上的厉火升腾起来，四面八方向格林德沃扑去。格林德沃向上蹿起数尺，毫不犹豫地又向夹角滑出，正好躲过了背后交叉扑来的两蓬火焰，随即敏锐地上行，避开另一次咒语偷袭。他转过头来，没有立刻反击，空气炙热扭曲，阿不思看不清他的面孔。</p><p>　　他率先甩动魔杖，火焰像数百条长鞭向黑巫师抽打过去。</p><p>　　格林德沃竖起魔杖，微微上挑，厉火在他面前一一停住，聚起一堵几层楼高的火墙，把整片天空都映得通红。格林德沃向前做了一个推动的手势，火墙沉沉地向阿不思缓缓压来。阿不思投出几个水球，还没有碰到厉火，就在空气中蒸发了。他飞得更高，火墙分成无数火球向他撞来。他把一部分抛回给格林德沃，险些点着了自己的魔杖。</p><p>　　“你会输。”格林德沃说，火球如听从指挥的音符般在他面前上下旋转，他丢掉了或傲慢或深情的面具，目光阴鸷，语调冷漠，看上去倒更像阿不思曾经认识的那个盖勒特，“挣扎没有意义，邓布利多。只是时间问题。”</p><p>　　“因为你十分自信吗？”阿不思说，慢慢落在高塔上。</p><p>　　“因为我比你强大。”格林德沃在空中回答，“聪明人知道什么时候该放弃。我保证你不会死得很痛苦。”</p><p>　　“这真是一个鼓舞人心的承诺，”阿不思回答，“你那些甜蜜动人的说辞呢？”</p><p>　　“我给过你机会，温柔的死亡已经是叛徒最大的优待了。”格林德沃说，他也落在了塔上，两人握着魔杖，隔着高塔中央高耸如剑的尖顶站着。</p><p>　　“请把指代我的那个名词再说一遍。”阿不思平静地说。</p><p>　　“你背叛了我。”格林德沃说，语调还要平静，“我不觉得你没有意识到。你赞同了我全部的想法，还提出了大部分。但是当我们决定去实现它的时候，你临阵脱逃了。”</p><p>　　“我不是那个从某地逃离的人，”阿不思说，“恕我直言，不是那个两次从不同的地方逃离的人。”</p><p>　　他猛地向后退去，一道绿光打在他原先的位置。</p><p>　　“我没有从任何地方逃离。”格林德沃说，向前逼近几步。</p><p>　　“我也从来没有追随过你。”阿不思说，现在他们两个围绕着高塔的尖顶缓慢地转起圈子来，“如果有什么让你误会了，我会说那是因为我当时脑子不清醒，做了些傻事。我想你一定可以理解。”</p><p>　　穷尽他前半生的想象，他都没料到自己能如此冷静地与格林德沃谈论这件事。这真是莫大的讽刺。欧洲的救星邓布利多，与邪恶魔头格林德沃对决，讨论年少时那些邪恶的共谋和肮脏的感情。如果他们的声音传出场地，恐怕能把在场一半的人吓昏过去。</p><p>　　格林德沃似乎也这么认为。</p><p>　　“把刚才的对话告诉外面那些人，”他说，“你觉得如何？”</p><p>　　“我们中只有一个能活着走出这里。”阿不思回答，“这有什么意义吗？”</p><p>　　“看来你急着去死。”格林德沃说。</p><p>　　“比活着看到你践踏这个世界要好。”阿不思说。</p><p>　　格林德沃大笑起来。</p><p>　　“你觉得你很崇高吗？”他说，倏忽前向，给出了一道劈裂地面的金黑色弧光。阿不思后退一步，没来得及站稳，第二下攻击袭来，他在微毫距离间放出一个铁甲咒，绿色咒语贴着他鼻尖擦过。“你觉得你有责任拯救这个即将被我领导的世界？”一道蓝光直冲他双眼扎来，阿不思不得不召唤出透明的盾牌，它与那咄咄逼人的光束铿然相撞，阿不思几乎听到了魔杖的哀鸣声。他甩开手腕，在对方再次攻击的空隙里击出一道魔法，两道光束撞在一起，冲击力使两人各退数步，又形成了遥遥对峙的局面。</p><p>　　“我的想法从未有丝毫动摇。”格林德沃说，背后是万丈烈焰，脸上是霜雪般的寒意，“你是改变的那个。”</p><p>　　“那只是因为我承认了原先的错误。”阿不思说，“而你没有。”</p><p>　　“你只是被微不足道的挫折击倒了！”格林德沃厉声说，神色狰狞，他背后的火焰随之疯狂地腾升，“你畏惧胜利要付出的牺牲。你是失败者，叛徒和懦夫！”</p><p>　　“而你是屠杀者，疯子和窃贼。”阿不思说，“我从未想要一个由压迫和杀戮构成秩序的世界。如果它想存在，也得先从我身上碾过去。”</p><p>　　“你以为改变世界只需要动动嘴皮子。”格林德沃说，他又冷静下来，眼中满是阴霾，“不，教授先生。你不能站在你的书房里高喊‘世界飞来’。你需要一个黑魔法，一个血咒，在五个方向献出鲜血，用你自己的血液点染它，才仅仅能召唤它到想要的地方。巫师统治的世界也是这样的。它需要牺牲。”</p><p>　　“你想要一个像黑魔法那样运作的世界。”阿不思说，“你觉得我们还有什么好谈的呢？”</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>　　阿不思习惯面对逆境。</p><p>　　这听起来有些不可思议。无论如何，他都是魔法的宠儿，时代的骄子。命运给了他足够的天赋去傲视所有令庸人苦恼的处境。然而，像某些古老的箴言阐释的那样，莫甘娜一旦给你插上翅膀，往往会抠去你的双眼——发生在阿不思·邓布利多生命中的所有悲剧，恰恰都不是个人高超的魔法技艺可以挽回的。他成长的短暂经历，就像空战时期的伦敦城一样，落满远超其容量的炸弹。那些巨大震荡造成的坍塌延绵不绝，确保他整个熔浆般炙热的生命，被永恒地压制在黑暗的冰雪之中。</p><p>　　相较而言，在一场生死对决中处于劣势，简直算是微不足道的小问题了。</p><p>　　“如果你真的如此坚信你的正义，”格林德沃说，他们又交换了一轮迅捷的攻击，秉持着那难以解释的默契，都没有立刻出手，“你怎么拖延到现在才来？当世界的车轮碾到门前才出现，这是勇者所为吗？”</p><p>　　“如果你真的是正确的，”阿不思回答，“就不会有这么多同类前仆后继地来试图杀死你了。”</p><p>　　数道实质化的刀光向他扎来，格林德沃说：“你没有回答我的问题。”</p><p>　　“跨越海峡是一段很吃力的旅途。”阿不思说，让一串魔鬼网在对方脚下突然爆发，这是个失策，高温环境下，藤蔓活力有限，一道刀锋被错过了，在他的左臂上留下深深的伤痕，血液披沥而下，凤凰雏鸟在他长袍衣袋里焦急地鸣叫，“你的待客之道也令人不敢恭维。”</p><p>　　格林德沃没有再追问，他沉默着抬起魔杖，高塔上空出现了黑压压的乌云，一道锯齿状的闪电划破被火焰引燃的天空，尖啸着直劈在阿不思脚下。这一下声势之巨大，整个高塔似乎都在电光中震颤起来。</p><p>　　“老魔杖的力量。”阿不思说，他召唤出一枚盾牌，闪电直接将它粉碎成了齑粉，他只得避其锋芒，在狂风骤雨般的闪电攻击中连连闪避，“起先确实把我吓得不轻。”</p><p>　　“你应该继续恐惧它。”格林德沃说，“既然你即将成为它另一个牺牲品了。”</p><p>　　“它的牺牲品？”阿不思讽刺地问，脚尖踏到了高塔边缘，避开另一道电击，“怎么，你已经成了魔杖的附庸了？你从哪里把它偷来的？”</p><p>　　“我用不着偷它。”格林德沃说，他再没有被激怒，操纵着漫天电光密集地轰击在阿不思身边，几乎把他逼进高塔外的火海里，“它一直在那儿，等待着有资格驾驭它的人。我在暗夜里都听见它渴望的长鸣。它选择了我做主人。”</p><p>　　“这么说你半夜带着它翻出了别人家的窗子，真动人。”阿不思说，他倒退几步，直接踏进了空气中，瞬间从另一个角度回到了塔顶，闪电在身后急追不舍，声如雷震，如一曲激光四射的奏鸣曲。</p><p>　　“是你使用着它，还是它在使用你？”他在高速的移动中大声说，“它培养了你对血腥的渴望？它赋予你肆无忌惮的风格？它选中了你？你有什么值得骄傲的？”</p><p>　　三柄锋利的匕首穿过闪电的缝隙呼啸而至。阿不思旋转了一个大圈绕开他们，一道闪电从背后飞来，他似乎躲闪不及，被擦中一片袍角，立刻被击倒在地，几乎握不稳魔杖。</p><p>　　“你不是第一个在决斗时对我出言不逊的人，不过你也许有幸成为最后一个。”格林德沃平板地说，在十数步之外注视着在半跪在原地默念咒语的阿不思，“魔杖改变不了我是谁，也改变不了我能干什么。任何东西都不能改变我。”</p><p>　　他抬起手，数十道闪电在半空中聚拢，汇集成一柄涌动着、燃烧着、噼啪作响的亮蓝色长矛，炙人目盲的光影盖过了漫天火焰，它在空中停顿一瞬，随后摧枯拉朽地向阿不思背后击去。</p><p>　　这一秒发生了很多事。</p><p>　　闪电向阿不思击来，阿不思以惊人的爆发力向格林德沃扑去，两人在巨大的冲击力下同时飞出了塔顶，落在空中，阿不思伸出左手抓住了格林德沃手中的魔杖。闪电长矛追到了两人身后，就要把他们同时贯穿。</p><p>　　电光在毫厘之际消散了。格林德沃握着苍白的魔杖立在蓝紫色的半空。阿不思向鲜红的大地直坠下去。</p><p>　　厉火汹涌地翻腾着，兴奋地扑来。阿不思感到背后炙热的火焰气息，他在坠落的过程中艰难地挥动魔杖，驱赶身周的烈焰。在身体砸到地面的瞬间感受针扎般的寒意——</p><p>　　凤凰凄厉地长鸣一声，第二次涅槃了。尖利的钢针在它的火焰下冰雪般消融。阿不思摔在焦黑光秃的地面上，凤凰雏鸟可怜兮兮地滚落在他脸颊边，体型小了一半，几乎睁不开眼睛。它挣扎着凑近阿不思满是伤口的半边身体，哀声啼叫着，试图从未成熟的眼睛里挤出泪水。</p><p>　　阿不思摸摸雏鸟的绒毛，把它推开了。他爬起身来，身边形成一个无形的火圈，周围的厉火畏惧地避开，又跃跃欲试般上前。他抬起头，看到格林德沃仍停在半空，两人透过摇曳的火光和烟雾同时看见了对手。他回瞥了一眼，看到凤凰仍然在那个小小的火圈里，向着他焦急地扑腾肉翅。他一言不发地再次上窜到空中。</p><p>　　“我印象深刻。”格林德沃说，他面容紧绷，闪电在周身盘旋，魔杖苍白的骨节上还带着邓布利多深红的指印。“什么时候近身抢夺魔杖进了霍格沃茨的课程内容？”</p><p>　　“自从黑巫师身边藏着短兵器之后？”阿不思说，他肩上的伤口破裂了，连接着一道深深的翻卷的刀痕。格林德沃在他抓住魔杖时差点用一柄精巧的短匕首捅穿了他，直接让他栽进了火海。“我恐怕不能指望上面没有附加诅咒。”</p><p>　　“就这一点上说，这是你的幸运日。”格林德沃说，“这只是个装饰品，据说会让被割伤的人心碎而死——我觉得你不用担心这个。”</p><p>　　阿不思咳出一声嘶哑的大笑。他们两个都被烈焰、狂风和闪电作弄得颇为狼狈，但格林德沃只带着些划伤，阿不思的两袖和前襟却几乎被染红了——白色服饰不适合决斗，他岔开去想。</p><p>　　“因为我今天会有更干脆的死法？”他问。</p><p>　　“因为你简直顽强的像个地精。”格林德沃说，“我原本决定今天无论如何都要杀死你，但我都要觉得可惜了。”</p><p>　　“提醒我回去告诉我的学生，”阿不思说，“当一个黑巫师向你劝降的时候，他其实不是说真的。”</p><p>　　他们同时挥起了魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>　　阿不思从不提及过去。</p><p>　　这并不是说，他没有什么可供感怀的。恰恰相反，他前十八年的人生像是把别人八十年能遇到的惨剧都快进式地过了一遍。生命如同噩梦中的列车，在每一次拐弯时驶入新一个血淋淋的站点，最后脱轨坠入地狱深处。每当人们开始交换纯真的少年故事，为了聚会的气氛起见，阿不思·邓布利多只好缄口不言了。</p><p>　　但这并不意味着他从不回顾。</p><p>　　在每一个难以消磨的长夜里，他孤灯独坐，将人世间所有能言明的罪恶加诸于身，思考哪一样最终使他陷入了如今的境遇。他带着沉重的枷锁独自前行，日日默诵忏悔，既不期待有人理解，也不希冀获得原谅。</p><p>　　这些罪恶和忏悔中，并不常出现格林德沃。</p><p>　　在他弟弟阿不福思的眼里，盖勒特·格林德沃几乎是罪恶本身，是阴谋与谋杀的具象化。而阿不思自己，走出那段悲观迷惘的日子，从遥远的时空里检讨自己，明白格林德沃仅仅是一枚恰到好处的撞针，一根适逢其会的引线。从阿莉安娜在陌生人面前微笑着催开花苞之时起，她娇嫩的鲜血就注定沾染大哥的手心。他长着光辉之翼，双腿却陷入流沙，拦在他与世界间是妹妹纤弱的生命之藤——当它断裂时，除了他自己，阿不思·邓布利多可以责怪谁呢？</p><p>　　“我并不恨你。”阿不思低声说，失血让他双眼模糊，魔法从身体中飞速流失，他摆脱闪电的纠缠，腾升到前所未有的高度，在翻滚的乌云和和呼号的烈焰之间，格林德沃黑色的身影渺小得可笑。他抬头仰望，然后跟着飞了上来——下一秒，阿不思像一颗彗星一样向下撞去。</p><p>　　他的气势太像要同归于尽了，格林德沃冲他放出无数拦截和引爆的咒语。他咬牙闪避，因为反应迟钝而承受了几下不必要的攻击，转瞬间他已经逼近格林德沃眼前，以一种更近似骑士而非巫师的方式，将带着弧光的魔杖如长剑一般劈砍下去。</p><p>　　“就剩下这个？”格林德沃说，几乎是玩笑地，轻松回应了，两人的魔杖像剑柄一样交叉相撞在一起，“你已经——”他的脸色突然变了。</p><p>　　“你确实比我强大，第一个魔法我就赢不了你。”阿不思说，双手稳如磐石，魔法长剑将格林德沃寸寸向下压去，格林德沃数次想要向旁边撤开，却不知怎么的一直留在他下方，他手中的魔杖沉默着，像一条枯枝一样毫无动静，“我甚至震惊了。你知道，我不觉得我落后那么多。”</p><p>　　格林德沃哼出一声嗤笑。“老魔杖……”他说，语调紧绷。他现在是用双手持着魔杖了，整个人都随着阿不思的攻势向下沉去。</p><p>　　“那样纯粹力量的碾压，”阿不思说，“习惯了这样的力量，你怎么可能比我强？”</p><p>　　“它承认了你？”格林德沃咬牙问，老魔杖在他手里稳定地顺着阿不思的力量向下移动，“这怎么可能？”</p><p>　　“它没有。”阿不思说，“看来这魔杖有它自己的哲学。也许它真的喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“那这怎么……”</p><p>　　“你要向五个方向献出鲜血，”阿不思说，注视着两人交叠的魔杖，苍白魔杖上仍然清晰地留着他血染的指痕，“用你自己的血液点染它，才能仅仅召唤有主之物到想要的位置。拜你所赐我的血都能涂满整个纽蒙迦德塔了。”</p><p>　　“你用了一个血咒？”格林德沃骇笑道，“你用一个黑魔法来对付一个黑巫师？”</p><p>　　“什么时候你是那个对魔法的颜色耿耿于怀的人了？”阿不思说，如果不是周身创口剧痛，简直要笑出声，“难道是你的敌人都太过正直了吗？”</p><p>　　“恐怕是我的敌人都没那个能力召唤我的魔杖。”格林德沃说，他迅速地冷静下来了，按照阿不思下压的速度缓缓下退，“你打算怎么样？在你的血液流干之前你能控制它多久？”</p><p>　　“这要看你了。”阿不思说，“看你是不是打算被它戳穿。”</p><p>　　他再次从上空下压了一步，格林德沃下意识地一退，感到背部碰到了什么冰凉尖锐的东西。</p><p>　　纽蒙迦德塔高耸的金属塔尖抵在他身后。</p><p>　　“这是五个方向的正中，”阿不思说，“在我的血流干之前，它有足够的时间扑向这个中心。现在你有三个选择：抓着它被戳穿在你的塔顶上；抓着它被我劈成两半；放下它滚到一边去。”</p><p>　　“我确实挺欣赏这个永不损坏的设计的，”他接着说，直接地注视着格林德沃的面孔，在极近的距离内逼视着对方，“看来你自己也没什么办法毁掉这个咒语。”</p><p>　　“如果再有人找我决斗，”格林德沃说，表情变幻，“我会考虑换个地点的。”</p><p>　　“三。”阿不思沉声说，“二——”</p><p>　　“你得给我一点空间退出去。”格林德沃冷冷地说。</p><p>　　“放下魔杖。”阿不思说。</p><p>　　“在这种情况下，”格林德沃说，“我一松手就会被你劈成两半。”</p><p>　　“你不松手，”阿不思说，“也会被我劈成两半。”</p><p>　　他们沉默地对视着，头顶是翻涌的雷电，周身是咆哮的厉火，两人染血的衣袍和发丝纠缠在一起。阿不思冷静地在脑子里数着秒，然后他看到格林德沃的手指从魔杖上缓慢地松开。</p><p>　　他一手控制住魔杖下劈的力度，另一只手去取对方的魔杖——</p><p>　　铿然一声钝响，血光飞溅，两人都从塔尖上翻滚下来，各自滑出数尺。阿不思半跪在沾满自己鲜血的高塔一角，手里攥着两根魔杖；格林德沃倚靠在数秒前差点穿透他的塔尖基座上，胸前到腰间横贯着一道吓人的巨大伤口，看起来在被纵向切开时惊险地闪过了。</p><p>　　“这真是，”阿不思说，把魔杖驻在地面上，“毫不出人意料。”</p><p>　　他的对手发出带着呛咳的笑声，金发上沾满血迹。当他掉落在地面上时，看起来一点都不像格林德沃，但却和数十年前的少年盖勒特神奇地重合了。</p><p>　　“你怎么能让格林德沃放弃最后一搏。”他哑声说，把匕首丢到血染的地面上，“我会羞愧得做噩梦的。”</p><p>　　“有足够多的事情会让你做噩梦。”阿不思说，远远地让匕首滑到身前，捡了起来。他缓了一会儿才站起身来，觉得身心俱疲，而且不存在一丝快意。他抬头看了一眼天空。老魔杖的魔法消失了，晴朗的夜空显现出来，星辰像近在咫尺一般闪烁着。</p><p>　　“你还有什么‘最后一搏’的计划吗？”他冷漠地问，“因为如果没有，我就让他们进来了。”</p><p>　　格林德沃没有搭理他，阿不思扫了一眼，发现他已经处于半晕厥的状态了。</p><p>　　他抬手发出一道预示着决斗结束的银白色光束，它飞得极高，在穹天深处盛开，和星辰一样耀眼盛大。</p><p>      “我没有及时前来，因为我的恐惧和愧怍，因为我错误地认为只需要面对自己一个人的仇敌。”他忽然说，静静地，在这除了濒死的对手空无一人的高塔上，在这烈焰和鲜血洗刷后的纯净星空下，“……再不会如此了。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>